nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Hope
City of Hope (also referred to as Chapter 2: City of Hope) is the second Zombies map of the "Futuristic Paradox" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview City of Hope is set in the hi-tech city of New Elpis during the wake of Blackout's undead attack. The map is one of the largest in the entire Roach Chronicles, taking place on the streets, in several buildings, and within the underground tunnels of the city. The map also introduces a special fast-travel system in the form of vents, which project players up in the air and towards the direct it is blowing. There is also the slipstream, a large cylindrical vent system around the central downtown area that will transport players to the various stops around the city for a fee. Story While the undead forces shambled towards New Elpis, Blackout began work on his master plan: to effectively drain the world of the F-Space energy and ensured it returned whence it came. To accomplish this goal, Blackout learned from Nakata that the Vault of Paradise Island was essentially the world's power grid, revealing that there were dozens of energy conductor pipes within the vault that span underground, leading to various cities across the world and giving them an F-Space energy power source. To use this to his advantage, Blackout planned to find a way to invert the pipe's flows, thus causing them to drain the cities of their power and returning the energy back to the vault, to which he would begin disposing of the energy with his powers. In order to gain sufficient power to override the piping systems, Blackout sought to assume control over Paradise Island's underground power station, which was designed to be used as a backup system should the vault be offline. As the sun rose over the skyline of New Elpis, Roxanne Summers wakes up to her alarm. Getting out of bed, she takes a quick shower and gets dressed before she begins to have breakfast. As she finishes, there is a knock at her apartment door. Opening the door, she is greeted by Victor Payton, who informs her that Tomiko is gathering the core members of Techno for an urgent mission at their headquarters. Knowing that Tomiko rarely assigns urgent missions, especially for the core four members, Roxanne quickly cleans up before leaving with Victor. Along the way, they run into Jennifer Reese, one of the core members of Techno, who was also on her way to their headquarters. Together, the four leave the apartment complex and travel to a discreet wall in a nearby alleyway. After making sure the coast was clear, Victor knocks on the wall, revealing a number pad, to which he inserts the password to open the door. After the three enter and the door closes behind them, they traverse the secret tunnel until they reach Techno Headquarters, where Tomiko was observing a monitor displaying a map of the island in the conference room. After greeting him, the four sit together at the round table, where Roxanne asks what was wrong. Tomiko grabs a remote from the table and presses a button, where he begins his briefing on the monitor; late last night, there was an explosion at the Mirage Corporation Headquarters near the Vault of Paradise Island, leading to the whole facility going dark. Tomiko explains that there has been no communication with any personnel at the facility ever since, including from his sister Nakata. Victor adds to this, saying that Nakata's tracker in her augmentations, while it was still functioning, had been infected by an unknown virus, leading to her whereabouts to be currently unknown. Tomiko resumes, saying that early this morning there were reports of a large group of people slowly walking towards the city limits from the location of the Mirage Corporation Headquarters, though any attempts to interact with them have gone bad. Tomiko then plays a security tape from a camera, where they see a group of people attacking a man as he asked what was wrong. As the man is mauled to death by the group, his eyes flicker purple and he gets up, even though he was killed, and soon joins the group as they continue walking towards the city. Ending the recording, Tomiko explains that reports are coming in that this large group is now within the city limits as suddenly the entire ground shakes, alerting the four. On the surface, the undead have began attacking the civilians, causing their numbers to rise and the city begins to fall into chaos. Turning on their exterior cameras, the four see armed forces attempting to shoot the undead, but they are swiftly ambushed and overrun. Jennifer asks what they should do, and after a moment of hesitation, Tomiko tells the group to arm up, saying that they must fight for their lives if they wish to uncover what was going on. Unlocking the arms cache, the four load up and exit their headquarters, where they encounter a zombie eating a man in their alley. As the zombie lets out a shriek and begins charging the four, Victor shoots it with a shot of his Rampage, killing it. The four step out of the alley, where they see that the emergency broadcast system has been activated on numerous screens on the sides of buildings, advising civilians to arm themselves and seek shelter from the undead. As a horde of the undead began to converge onto their location, Tomiko tells his allies to prepare themselves for a fight unlike anything they've seen before as they begin to fight their way through the undead forces. As the undead continued their assault, Blackout used the distraction to assault the power station, to which he was successful in doing so. With the station under his control, he began to hack into the station while his forces began retrofitting the main control room into a redirectory chamber, where he would place Nakata into a large glass tube that connects her augmentations to the facility. With Nakata connected to the facility, Blackout would have her forcefully redirect the power to the vault, where he would be able to have enough power to invert the piping systems and redirect the flow of the F-Space energy. While Blackout hacked into the station, he began broadcasting a video across televisions and signs across the city, telling the survivors to surrender and join his quest the save the universe by allowing themselves to be engulfed by the undead. He would also use this to observe Techno as they fought against his undead army, directly explaining to them that they were fighting for all the wrong reasons and that his intentions would benefit the entire universe. However, the members of Techno accuse Blackout of being deranged, claiming that he believed his slaughter of thousands was justified for his actions. As Techno fought their way through the city, they encountered numerous civilians who were able to survive, who began assisting the group in their fight. As their numbers built, one of the survivors explained to the group that a large number of civilians were gathering at the Hypercenter Mall in the south district, where they were preparing an emergency shelter for the survivors, as well as where outside support would come in and assist them in fleeing the city. Knowing it was their best chance at surviving now, the group fight their way to the south district, where they find that the Hypercenter Mall was preparing to undergo a lockdown with the use of emergency blast doors. Techno orders the survivors to make a run for the closing mall as they gave covering fire. As the undead charged behind them, the survivors fought their way to the entrance of the mall, where they were able to enter just before the blast doors closed. As everyone let out a sigh of relief, Tomiko tells everyone that they must be on guard, as they still had to await outside support before they were truly out of this mess. Weapons Starting Loadout * Strife * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * Strife - 500 points * 10/22 - 500 points * RK 7 Garrison - 700 points * Saug 9mm - 750 points * Escargot - 1000 points * MOG 12 - 1000 points * Swordfish - 1200 points * Mozu - 1250 points * MX9 - 1250 points * Spitfire - 1400 points * M1897 Trebuchet - 1400 points * Maddox RFB - 1400 points * KN-57 - 1400 points * ICR-7 - 1550 points * Vapr-XKG - 1550 points * Peacekeeper - 1600 points * Auger DMR - 1600 points * Titan - 3750 points * Galvaknuckles - 6000 points Mystery Box * ICR-7 * Rampart 17 * KN-57 * Vapr-XKG * Maddox RFB * Swat RFT * Grav * Peacekeeper * Hitchcock M9 * MX9 * GKS * Spitfire * Cordite * Saug 9mm * Daemon 3XB * Switchblade X9 * Escargot * M1927 * Titan * Hades * VKM 750 * Tigershark * Zweihänder * MOG 12 * SG12 * Rampage * 10/22 * Auger DMR * ABR 223 * Swordfish * S6 Stingray * Essex Model 07 * Paladin HB50 * Outlaw * SDM * Koshka * Vendetta * Locus * Strife * RK 7 Garrison * Mozu * KAP 45 * Welling * Ballistic Knife * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker * Cymbal Monkey Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Locate survivors of the outbreak and escort them to the emergency shelter at the Hypercenter Mall. Trivia * The name of the map, "City of Hope" is a reference to the name of the city New Elpis, which translates from Greek into "New Hope". Category:Futuristic Paradox